Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed generally to roofing materials and more particularly to synthetic roofing tiles.
Description of the Related Art
It is known in the shingle art that shingles that are applied to a roof are generally applied in courses, running up the slope of a roof, toward the apex or ridge of the roof. On a hip type roof, the shingles are similarly applied up the sloped surfaces toward the ridge of the roof and the singles meet at interfaces along hips and valleys.
In applying shingles to the different sloped surfaces of a roof, wherein those sloped surfaces meet at an apex and at hips, the various courses of shingles on each side of the apex are increasingly disposed up each slope, between the hips, until the apex or ridge of the roof is reached. At that point, it is desirable to provide a shingle that is a unitary structure that overlies a portion of each sloped surface of the roof along the hips and along the apex of the roof.
Synthetic ridge tiles are known in the art. These tiles can also be used along the hips of a hip type roof. However, these tiles are not suited for use as starter tiles for the hips of a hip type roof.
Accordingly, the roofing industry continues to need improvements in synthetic roofing tiles, particularly to synthetic roofing tiles that can be used as starter tiles for a hip of a hip type roof.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.